The present invention relates to a magnetic control device capable of controlling magnetic properties with an external voltage, a magnetic component and a memory apparatus capable of detecting and storing an electric signal or a magnetic signal by using the above-mentioned control device.
In recent years, with a development in the information related industry, a semiconductor memory has advanced remarkably. As a next generation memory, various types of MRAMs (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memories) capable of storing data with controlling the magnetization of a magnetic material have been researched (Journal of Japan Society of Applied Magnetics, Vol. 23, No. 7, p.1826 (1999)). In principle, in the MRAM, data are recorded while controlling the direction of the magnetization of a magnetic material in a magnetic field where current signals are generated, and then the inversion of the magnetization is read out by the use of the magnetoresistance effect. This is expected to be a next generation memory apparatus that is a nonvolatile type, responds at high speed and is also capable of high integration.
However, in the MRAM having the above-mentioned principle, some amount of current is needed in order to generate a magnetic field where the inversion of the magnetization is controlled, and therefore, it has a limitation in terms of saving electric power consumption. Furthermore, the degree of integration is increased, and it is getting difficult to have a configuration and a layout of a wiring so that a magnetic field is generated in only a particular device. In other words, in the magnetic control device writing data based on the current signal or MRAM using such a device, there is a limitation in lowering the consumption of electric power or increasing the integration degree.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic control device capable of controlling the magnetization with voltage, and a magnetic component and a memory apparatus using the same.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a magnetic control device according to the present invention includes an antiferromagnetic layer, a magnetic layer placed in contact with one side of the antiferromagnetic layer, and an electrode placed in contact with another side of the antiferromagnetic layer, wherein the direction of the magnetization of the magnetic layer is controlled by voltage applied between the magnetic layer and the electrode.
Furthermore, a magnetic component according to the present invention detects an electric signal or a magnetic signal by using a magnetic control device, the magnetic control device including an antiferromagnetic layer, a magnetic layer placed in contact with one side of the antiferromagnetic layer, and an electrode placed in contact with another side of the antiferromagnetic layer, wherein the direction of the magnetization of the magnetic layer is controlled by voltage applied between the magnetic layer and the electrode.
Furthermore, a memory apparatus according to the present invention stores an electric signal or a magnetic signal by using a magnetic control device, the magnetic control device including an antiferromagnetic layer, a magnetic layer placed in contact with one side of the antiferromagnetic layer, and an electrode placed in contact with another side of the antiferromagnetic layer, wherein the direction of the magnetization of the magnetic layer is controlled by voltage applied between the magnetic layer and the electrode.
According to the present invention, a device capable of controlling the direction of the magnetization of the magnetic layer with a voltage signal can be achieved, and the use of the device provides a memory apparatus and a magnetoresistance effect magnetic component that operates with a low consumption power and that has a high integration density.